Cake Is Better Burned 3: Cutie Mark Calamity
by Drop The Act. Put On A Smile
Summary: In this series, Cake Mix, our unlikely protagonist goes through a series of unfortunate events. That YOU decide! He can fail at romance, job interviews, small things, or even world shattering events! In this episode, Cake is interrogated by the CMC to get his Cutie Mark Story. Now Cake isn't an all bad dude, but it's obvious he's hiding something. Rated T for... Teeness? RnR!


**Cake Is Better Burned: Cutie Mark Calamity**

**Is highly a parody of Cutie Mark Chronicles. In which, Cake tells his (awful) story on how he got his.**

**As usual, important stuff is at the bottom.**

**RnR**

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

The CMC had just caught up with Cake, even though they were looking for Rainbow Dash. "Heyya Cake! Have you seen Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asks, taking off her green helmet to get a better view of the stallion.

Cake jumped in surprise at the sudden voice, and turned around at who was speaking to him.

It was the girls he had come to befriend, as the child in him couldn't deny what they did was fun.

"Hey Bloom, Scooter, Belle. How're you?" He said casually, flipping his mane out of his eyes for a moment.

Sweetie looked at Applebloom.

Whom had looked at Scootaloo.

Whom gave an overdramatic sigh. "Fiiine... We're looking for Rainbow Dash, so she can tell us how she earned her cutie mark!" Scootaloo said, raising her voice just a notch.

"Yeah. Ok." Cake said plainly. "See ya girls around." He adds as he trots off. Whistling an unknown tune.

Scootaloo blinked.

Usually this was when somepony would tell them their story?

Guess not this time.

Oh well.

Anywho!

Sweetie Belle nudged Scootaloo and gave a firm nod to Applebloom. "Come on Scootaloo, it's only fair we hear his. I mean, nopony else knows! What if it was something as awesome as Rainbow Dash's (possibly cool) cutie mark story?" She said, pointing her hoof at the retreating stallion.

Scootaloo ground her teeth together. Seriously. One pony. They were looking for one. Single. Pony! Next thing she knows, they're asking everypony they know... Ugh.

"Fine... Hey Cake! Wait up!" Scootaloo shouts, as she uses her wings to propel her, and her friends, forward.

The stallion stops, blinks, and turns around as he hears his name. "Hmm? Yeah?" He asked, scratching his nose with a hoof.

The three caught up with him, again, and Scootaloo prepares to ask her question.

"How did ya get yer cutie mark?" Applebloom asks, before Scootaloo even got a chance to clear her throat.

"Oh. I don't really have a story. I just baked, and one day, I earned it." Cake said with a small smile. He said no words after.

"Aaaaannd?" Sweetie Belle asked, thinking he was going to continue.

"Aaaaannd? What?" He asks, growing a bit nervous at the stares he was getting from the fillies.

"You can't tell us that's all!" Scootaloo says, growing angry.

"I-I have to go. I'll see you guys later! Bye!" Cake shouts suddenly and runs off.

Scootaloo began to growl dangerously. Which caused both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle to give a considerable amount of space between them.

**Elsewhere.**

Cake heard Scootaloo shout his name as he made his way inside of his home. He gave a breath of relief now that he was alone.

"..." Granite said, causing Cake to jump a few feet into the air.

"Gah! Granite! Don't do that! Ya almost gave me a heart attack..." Cake screamed, clenching his now beating heart.

"..." Granite said, looking directly at him. His left antennae twitching.

"Yeah... I'm alright. Just had a close call today ya know?" Cake said in reply. His answer had Granite tilt his head a bit.

"...?" Granite asked, his eyes still trained on him.

"Yeah... it was about 'that'. Belle, and Bloom asked way too many questions! I was barely lucky enough Scoots was still on my side!" Cake said, as he began to pull on his mane.

_Flashback (In Cake's mind)_

_"So Cake, how'd you get your cutie mark?" Applebloom asked seriously, getting her face an inch away from his._

_"I-I'm not tell you anything! I thought we were friends!" Cake shouted, still tied in the chair._

_"We are, and we still will be, if. You. Tell. Us. How." Sweetie Belle said sternly, glaring at the stallion._

_Sweetie Belle pulled out a Brander, and pushed it close enough to his flank, he could feel the intense heat radiate from it. Applebloom merely watched as she did this._

_"We ain't gon' ask ya again Cake, how'd ya get it?" Applebloom asked, hitting him in the knee._

_"Ow- Never! I will nev... AGH!" Cake screams at the top of his lungs as Sweetie Belle presses the Brander against his fur._

_Suddenly, a large crash came from the window._

_The three in the room turned to look at the intruder, it was Scootaloo! Wearing a jumpsuit...? With a pair of wings taped to it...?_

_What._

_"Fear no more citizen! The Chicken will save you!" She shouts, standing on her hind legs as she points at Cake._

_He really couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or pain coming down his face._

_"Unhand him fiends! This is one Cake, you will not bake!" She rhymes, jumping towards the three with a karate kick._

_The blow immediately impacts on Sweetie Belle, causing the Brander to fly out of her hooves and onto the floor._

_"Owwie!" Sweetie Belle screams._

_Applebloom glares at the Chicken, and with her own ninja training, threw a hoof at the unsuspecting filly._

_The Chicken, sensing this, merely laughed and knocked the other filly in the stomach, causing her to keel over. She then looks towards the downed unicorn. "Use your magic to erase that burn mark, villain!" She shouts, as she grabs Sweetie Belle by the shoulders and forces her to look at Cake._

_The filly complies and uses her mag-_

"..." Granite interrupted.

"Yeah, I know Belle can't use magic, not _yet_ at least. But I'm just doing this to add effect to the story, ya know?" Cake said, shrugging his shoulders.

Granite shook his head in pity.

_As soon as Sweetie Belle was done healing Cake's burned flank, the floor immediately caught flame!_

_The Chicken looked at Cake, as well as the filly that's laying on the ground. She placed Sweetie Belle over her shoulder, quickly untied Cake, placed Applebloom on her other shoulder as well and jumped back out of the broken window, along with Cake._

_"My hero!" Cake said, stars in his eyes as he stared at the mysterious filly._

_"Who are you?" He asked as he raised himself off of the ground._

_The filly places the two others on to the ground, the heat merely prolonging their unconciousness. She then looked at Cake with a serious frown on her face. "I. I am the one who clucks in the night... Who will make every villain and criminal run in fright... For when evil begins, my heartbeat quickens. I am your savior. I. Am. Chicken!" The Chicken says, afterwards, she immediately throws down a smoke bomb._

_When it dispersed._

_She was gone!_

_Flashback End (No More Crazy Stuff)_

"-and then I ran here!" Cake said finally.

Granite didn't believe a single word Cake said.

Except for the questions part. That _seemed_ legit.

"..." Granite said. Raising an imaginary eyebrow.

"Fine. I'll tell them tomorrow." Cake said, huffing while he crossed his hooves.

"..."

"Today?! Oh come on!"

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

**So, yeah. This was one of the **_**many**_**, and I say many, requests Bab's Century has asked me to do. This one seems crazy right? Cool, it's supposed to be. It's also supposed to be my shortest one **_**ever**_**, and it pains me to say that. It truly does.**

**On another note, who else is happy I gave Granite a speaking role in this? I know for a fact I am.**

**With that said, remember! You can always request a story featuring Cake and your own OC (if you want on in, that is). Any episode, and I swear to ya! Cake will (possibly) screw it over! It kind of depends on how ya'll want it to play out. Eh.**

**By the way, if you haven't realized it yet, Cake is HIGHLY overdramatic.**

**Out.**

**Drop The Act. Put On A Smile**


End file.
